


deformography

by tgrsndshrks



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basement Gerard Way, Bloodplay, F/M, Fingerfucking, Menstruation, Sexswap, Sibling Incest, always a girl gerard, the waycest shame chamber awaits me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gee turns her head, looks at him. His face doesn't falter.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“We already talked about my vagina too much today,” Gee says. “Don't make it weird.”</i>
</p>
<p>or, basement g has her period and mikey is just trying to help her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deformography

**Author's Note:**

> [screaming into the void] I HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR THIS!!!!!
> 
> shouts outs to stu and trina for enabling me. see y'all in hell.
> 
> title from the marilyn manson song.

Gee has been curled up in bed most of the week with her pile of Deadpool comics. She's only been out of bed twice today, once in the morning to pee and change her tampon, and the second time to get coffee. Her back aches and she's pretty sure the only thing keeping her from going upstairs and removing her uterus with a knife would be having to physically go upstairs. She finishes issue 64 and is grabbing for 65 when someone knocks on the basement door.

“Who is it?” she yells.

“Mikey,” Mikey's voice says, muffled through the door.

“Go away,” Gee says back. The door opens and she sighs, rolling over. Mikey is coming down the stairs into the basement, holding a cup full of brushes. Oh yeah. She washed those like two days ago.

“You left your brushes by the sink after you washed them,” Mikey says, putting them next to Gee's piles of sketchbooks. “Are you alright? You've been in bed all weekend.”

“M'fine, Mikes,” Gee says, rolling back over and opening her comic. “Just rereading Deadpool.”

“You sure?” Mikey asks, wringing his hands.

“Promise I'm fine,” Gee mumbles, reading. “You really don't want to know.”

“Did something happen?” Mikey persists. Gee looks up at him. He's firmly planted there, poorly lit by her lamp. “Is it Frank?” Gee actually scoffs, because of course Mikey would think it's something with the guy she likes.

“Nothing happened, and it's not about Frank,” Gee says. “You really want to know?”

“Yes?” Mikey says.

“I'm on my period, alright,” Gee sighs. She looks back at her comic. “Told you you didn't want to know.”

“Oh,” Mikey says. It's quiet for a second, and then he asks, “Does mom know?” like it's some kind of medical emergency.

“Yeah, of course,” Gee says, not looking at him. “It's really not a big deal. I've been menstruating for like ten years.”

“Right,” Mikey says, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. “Let me know if you need anything I guess.”

“Yeah,” Gee says dismissively. Mikey waits a moment for her to say something and when she doesn't he starts back up the stairs. “Thanks for bringing me my brushes,” Gee adds.

“Sure,” Mikey says. He shuts the door behind him and Gee sighs, rolling back over and getting back to her comic.

Gee is well into issue 24 of the second volume when there's another knock on the door.

“It's me,” Mikey's voice says. Gee sighs and throws her comic down.

“What?” she asks, maybe a little snappier than she intends to, but whatever. Mikey lets himself in and Gee looks at him as he's coming down the stairs. He's got a bunch of bananas, several chocolate bars, and a box of Midol. “Mikey.”

“I figured your period must suck a lot if you've been doing nothing but reading Deadpool in bed, even though Deadpool is great,” Mikey says, “so I googled and then I went to the 7-11 and grabbed some stuff that the internet said would help you feel better.”

“Mikey,” Gee says again, frowning. “You didn't have to-”

“I wanted to,” Mikey says. He sets the bunch of bananas on the bed. “I thought you might want chocolate, and apparently bananas help with cramps. So. Also it said you shouldn't drink so much coffee.” Gee furrows her brows at him. “Anyway. I'll leave you alone.”

“Well,” Gee says, “actually, I could use a heating pad. Wanna let me lay on you and we can watch Dawn of the Dead or something?” Mikey gives her a weak smile.

“Sure,” he says. He puts the snacks and the pills next to her empty coffee mug and lays on top of her covers. Gee gets up very slowly, stretching to crack her back and fixing her shorts before going over to the DVD player and turning it on. Dawn of the Dead is already in – it's kind of their default film choice for when Mikey hangs out in the basement with her, only usually they're smoking weed or Frank's there and they're drinking. Gee flops over on the bed, laying across Mikey's lap.

“Fuck, you're so warm,” she sighs, closing her eyes as she relaxes. 

“Does that help?” Mikey asks.

“Yeah, that's great,” Gee says. “My back is fucking killing me.” She turns her head enough to see the TV and rubs low on her stomach. “Shit fucks your whole body up, man.”

“Sounds like it sucks,” Mikey says. “Want anything?”

“Give me one of those bananas,” Gee says, making a grabby hand at Mikey. He breaks one off the bunch and she snaps the peel open, breaking off a piece and shoving it into her mouth. “You know you've watched a horror movie too many times when you have no problem eating while people are getting ripped apart.”

“There was another thing,” Mikey says. “I mean. When I looked online to see how to help with period symptoms.”

“Hmm?” Gee asks. “Like, what, some hippie dippy shit like meditation or pressure points or something? I've read about people doing that.” Mikey snorts a laugh.

“No,” he says, smiling. “It's not meditation or pressure points.”

“Then what is it?” Gee asks.

“Well,” Mikey says, “orgasms.”

“Oh, yeah,” Gee says, rubbing her eye and chewing another piece of banana. “I've done that before, actually. Speeds shit up too 'cos the contractions during orgasm help the blood out. It's just that it's a mess, so I don't bother. Blood under the nails. Sucks.”

“Oh,” Mikey says. “Okay.” Gee looks at him.

“Are you suggesting I jerk off after you leave?” she asks, mouth full of banana. She flings the peel at Mikey and it lands on his chest.

“I thought it might help,” he says earnestly, putting the peel next to the bunch.

“Eh,” Gee sighs. She looks up at the ceiling. It's not that her and Mikey haven't talked about weirder shit, she just didn't take Mikey for the type to be cool with period talk. “I mean, maybe if I had a vibrator. I don't have any red paintings going so I don't exactly have an excuse for 'red paint' under my nails.”

“You don't have a vibrator?” Mikey asks, sounding very concerned. Gee laughs once.

“Me, having a vibrator, with how much mom snoops?” she remarks. “Nah. Not risking that level of embarrassment.”

“But you're 22,” Mikey says.

“Yeah?” Gee asks. “Why are you so worried about my orgasms?”

“I'm not,” Mikey says quickly, “just. Figured most twenty something girls had sex toys.”

Gee sighs. “Yeah, well,” she says, looking back at the TV, “I just don't like them all that much. They're weird and have animal parts on them. I don't want rabbit ears in my business. Especially not if I'm gonna bleed on them. Then it's just extra weird.”

“Yeah,” Mikey says. “Well. Since you don't have a vibrator and you don't wanna do it yourself, I could-”

“Don't even crack a joke about Frank right now,” Gee says. “I'll throw my tampon at you.”

“I wasn't gonna say anything about Frank,” Mikey says. “I was just gonna say I could do it.”

Gee turns her head, looks at him. His face doesn't falter.

“We already talked about my vagina too much today,” Gee says. “Don't make it weird.”

“It's not weird,” Mikey says. “It's just to make you feel better. It's not like I mean we should have sex. It wouldn't even really be sexual.” Gee stares at his face, tries to get it to break.

“There's blood and uterine lining in there,” she says. “I'm pretty sure you really don't wanna go putting any part of your body in or around there right now.”

“Gee,” Mikey says, “do you really think I give a shit about blood?” He gestures to the TV, where someone is currently having their lower half dragged away from their upper half by some zombies.

“Okay,” Gee says. “Fair enough.”

“So?” Mikey says. 

“Yeah, okay,” Gee says, “but only because I feel like I have the back of a sixty year old arthritic man.” She sits up on the edge of the bed. Gee sort of admits to herself that yeah, Mikey is good looking, and he has nice hands. She stands up and looks over at him. “I gotta take my tampon out if you're gonna finger me.”

“Can I take it out?” Mikey asks. Gee looks at him through furrowed brows.

“Why would you want to do that?” she asks.

“Because I never have,” he says, shrugging, as if removing his sister's tampon is just another thing on the bucket list.

“Fine,” Gee says. “Let me get some towels.”

She disappears into the bathroom, grabbing the two darkest towels she can find. She catches a look at herself in the mirror and she's got the dark circles of the century and the telltale red bump on her chin in the same spot where she always gets a hormonal pimple. She's not exactly sure why anyone would want to get her off in this state, let alone Mikey. Maybe if he'd walked in on her in lingerie or something. Instead her hair is a mess, she looks like she hasn't slept, and she's wearing an old Misfits shirt and her shorts from high school gym class. Well, at least her butt looks good.

“I'm telling you now,” Gee says, laying the towel out, “don't touch my boobs. They look good because they're all hormonal and swollen and shit, but they fucking hurt. Boobs are strictly off limits.” She considers it. “And at least warn me if you're gonna go for the back door.” Mikey blinks at her.

“Uh, okay,” he says, as she's nonchalantly pushing her shorts and panties down. Gee lays down with her hips on the towel and sort of feels around between her legs. She produces the end of a string.

“There,” Gee says. “But don't yank it out. You're not starting a lawn mower.”

“Right,” Mikey says. He sits up and takes the string between his two fingers, gingerly, like he's trying not to actually touch her. “Okay.” 

He pulls, and at first nothing happens - “harder than that, Mikey, Christ” - but then it gives and suddenly Mikey is holding the tampon by the string.

“How the hell is this comfortable to wear?” Mikey asks, twisting the string so as to inspect it. Gee humors him, figures he has no idea what a tampon actually looks like.

“You don't feel it,” Gee says, sighing. The string slips from Mikey's fingers and he catches it with the other hand, wet blood on his fingers. “You're gonna drop it on my sheets – give me that -” Gee grabs the string and drops the tampon into her empty coffee cup. “I'll deal with it later. Just.” And then she sort of goes dizzy for a second, which normally she could blame on the blood loss but no, it's because Mikey is licking the blood off his fingers. “Jesus.”

“C'mere,” Mikey says, grabbing Gee by the hips and pulling her down closer to him. Her shirt rides up and he splays his hand across her exposed stomach, blood and spit streaking her skin. His other hand is spreading her open, getting the feel for her, and it's not that Gee didn't think that Mikey had no experience fingering girls – he's 19 for fuck's sake – it's just that she'd never really considered until this exact moment that he'd be this good at it. Which he quickly proves that he is, based on the fact that he's curling his fingers into some really nice places right now.

“Shit,” Gee says, grabbing a handful of Mikey's sleeve. His fingers are fucking long, and he's deep, deeper than she can reach. He slips them out and smears blood on her thigh, then rakes his fingers through the hair above her cunt, and she shivers. “Mikes.” He's purposely making a mess of her and she knows it.

“That okay?” Mikey asks, his fingers back inside her now, palm pressed into her clit, and if Gee wasn't dizzy before she definitely is now.

“Yeah,” Gee says, her hand holding his neck so he can't go anywhere. “Just sensitive.” He nods, shifts his hand so he's not overwhelming her with too much contact, and crooks his long fingers into her. “Fuck, that's-”

“I can feel it,” Mikey says, his middle finger pressed up into that really good spot, and Gee slides her free hand under her shirt and rests it on one of her tits, barely touching. “I thought you said your boobs hurt too much.”

“Shut up,” Gee says, rolling her hips up at his hand. “You're not allowed to touch them because boys grab them too hard and that shit hurts.” Her words are breathy and clipped; Mikey hasn't stopped working his fingers into her even to talk.

“Can I at least see?” Mikey asks, and Gee huffs.

“Yeah, whatever,” she says, because she figures Mikey looking at her tits can't be any more fucked up than what he's currently doing to her lower half, so she hikes the front of her Misfits shirt up.

“Fuck,” Mikey says, his thumb catching her clit, and Gee shudders under him, squeezing herself a little.

“Yeah, fuck, okay, c'mon,” she whines, closer by the second, and Mikey is somehow thumbing her clit with his fingers still moving inside her, and it's good, better than she's had before, and Mikey's free hand is still there on her stomach, splayed wide, and shit.

“Are you-” 

“Yes, fuck, shut up,” Gee says, grabbing his wrist so he can't pull his fingers away. He moves faster, a little rougher, and she makes a sharp little sound and her thighs clamp around his hand and then she's squeezing his fingers, tighter, stifling the sounds she wants to make into Mikey's shoulder. “Shit,” she says into his shirt.

“Did you?” Mikey asks, his glasses slid down his nose. Gee lifts her head, sighs a long, shaky breath.

“Yeah,” she pants, knuckles sore when she finally lets go of Mikey's sleeve. She flops her legs open again, blood smeared between her thighs.

“I could go again,” Mikey says, “if you wanted.” Gee shakes her head.

“Can't,” she says. “Maybe later but not now. Hurts.” Mikey slips his fingers out and they're both looking at his hand, covered in blood and come, and Mikey pushes the heel of his clean hand into his erection. Gee isn't sure how long that's been there but she's not upset about it.

“Could I?” he asks, and Gee nods.

“Yeah,” she says. “Your – here, let me -” Gee grabs at the button fly of his jeans and snaps them open for him. “I figured you don't want blood on your jeans.”

“Thanks,” Mikey says, sort of snorting a laugh, as he gets his cock out. It's nice, Gee is thinking, and she goes to reach for the extra towel but then he's using his wet hand, working himself, smearing blood over his skin, and Gee just sort of forgets about everything. He's clearly not wasting time; he's really going for it, his eyes all over her, and all she can do is stare at his blood covered cock.

“Well, fuck,” Gee says pointedly.

“Mhmm,” Mikey hums, fucking into his fist, sighing, and groaning under his breath as he spills over his knuckles, working it out of himself. Once he rides it out he brings his fingers to his mouth and Gee physically cannot look.

“Oh my fucking god,” she says, grabbing the extra towel and burying her face in it. “You're the worst.”

“If you'll recall I brought you Midol and chocolate and gave you an orgasm, just for the sake of making you feel better on your period,” Mikey's voice says next to her.

“I need to take a shower,” Gee says. “A cold one. A very cold one.” Mikey snatches the towel from off her face and wipes himself clean.

“I'll start the movie over,” he says. “When you're back I'll be here to resume heating pad duty.” He grabs the remote.

“Okay,” Gee sighs. She pulls her shirt back down as she stands up, thighs slick with blood and everything else. “If you eat my Snickers bar while I'm in the shower I will fucking murder you in your sleep, Mikeyway.”


End file.
